ISHI NO TSUYOI SORETOMO YUUWAKU
by Mizuho
Summary: Kenshin has two consciences voices, those are Battousai and Rurouni, as we all know, Rurouni is the kind and caring guy we all wish to fall for. And Battousai is the intrepid dared guy that we love but he is a little too risky. Summary complete on the 1s
1. Default Chapter

WILL POWER ...OR...TEMPTATION?  
  
SIMBOLOGY * Battousai ~Rurouni ^Kenshin  
  
Kenshin has two consciences voices, those are Battousai and Rurouni, as we all know, Rurouni is the kind and caring guy we all wish to fall for. And Battousai is the intrepid dared guy that we love but he is a little too risky. Together they bring the lovely combination of the Kenshin that protects, fight without fear and cares for every one of his closest friends.  
  
****  
  
He was there, looking at the sky... his violet eyes were lost in the vast shadows of the night, while without noticed it, some gold-amber sparkles were appearing in his eyes...  
  
Suddenly, she came closer...  
  
-Kenshin? What are you doing?  
  
-Asked the girl with curious eyes, staring at him... He turned around and felt dazzed by the sight before his eyes. She was wearing a white kimono with cherry blossoms petals in the design. Her dark-blue raven hairs were released from its usual pony-tail tying, falling freely down her back. The moonlight was reflected in her sapphire eyes. Setting free all her charm and sweetness...and he was at the merge...  
  
*Take her!...*  
  
-Said a voice, proceeding from Kenshin's head.  
  
~No! ~  
  
-Said another voice firmly in his head. For Kaoru's point of view, he was spacing out.  
  
-Kenshin are you ok?  
  
-Asked the girl getting closer to him with concern in her eyes.  
  
-Yes...Sessha is fine de gozaru yo. -Answered Kenshin with a smile in his face.  
  
-Kaoru sighed and kneeled down in front of him... they were facing each other.  
  
*So close...* ~But so far... ~ -Can I know the reason of why do you call yourself sessha?  
  
-Asked the girl looking straight at Kenshin's eyes.  
  
-Well... because I feel unworthy for... -For what?  
  
-She interrupted.  
  
*For make you mine...*  
  
-Battousai's tone was full of desire.  
  
~Shut up! ~  
  
-Ordered the Rurouni fully blushed.  
  
*It's the truth and you can´t deny it...*  
  
-He said with a mischievous grin in his face.  
  
~...~  
  
Kenshin looked at the sky again.  
  
-For nothing special, just feel like it...  
  
-Answered the swordsman.  
  
-Kenshin, look at me...  
  
-Said Kaoru, putting her hand in his shoulder. He looked at her and noticed the kindness in her eyes and something that he couldn't identify, not yet.  
  
-Listen to me; you are Not un worthy, ok? ... You are a good person that deserves everything you want...  
  
-Said the girl smiling at him.  
  
-Except you... -He said in a whisper that Kaoru couldn't listen.  
  
-Well... it's getting late, I better go to sleep.  
  
-Said Kaoru getting up, but before she did, she laid a gentle kiss in his forehead.  
  
*Take her in your lap and kiss her passionately, then you...* ~No way! ~  
  
-Interrupted the Rurouni.  
  
*But why?*  
  
-Asked the hitokiti pouting.  
  
~There is no way... that... I'm going to do that perverted thoughts that you are telling! ~  
  
-Argued the rurouni.  
  
-Goodnight Kenshin.  
  
-She said leaving the red-haired man within his deep thoughts.  
  
*You have to do it! For goodness sake!... You have had her here in front of you, smiling at you!... argh! And you did NOTHING!!!!!* ~What did you expect me to do?!~  
  
-Battousai began to form the images of what he wanted to do, making Rurouni (and Kenshin it self) to drool.  
  
*Go and talk with her! And it's an order!* ~But if she doesn't feel the same way that I do? ~ *I won't bother you for 10 years... But if she does... if she makes something to provoke me, I will act without hesitation.* ~ [Sigh]... Ok, you win. ~ *Hehe... I always do.*  
  
-Said battousai with a smirk in his face...  
  
/////  
  
Hi, I hope you like this new fic. I have intentions about translate it to Spanish; I'll try to update soon.  
  
(Throath cleaning) –Aren't you forgetting something? -I don't think so. (Laughing inside) -Maybe...about...ME!!! -May I know...who the "#%&/ are you?! -I'm the one who wrote this fic!!! -LIAR!! I wrote this... -I'll kill you!! You fic thief!! -Did you know that if you lie too much you won't grow up? (And I mean by size) - [Grin] -You chibi...smaller than a bean.... - [Double grin] -But don't worry, I'll lie for you. I don't need to get taller. - [A silver plate just fell over her head] -I'm Mizuho and this girl by my side....what? You don't see her? Wait. -Imagine I just gave you a huge magnification glass. -She's just by my side. Well, she's Syren, we are writing this fic together. -And the truth shall set you free. -But won't make you taller. Well say goodbye. -I don't want to! -Don't make me use it. -What? I don't want to go! -Syren...OSUWARI!!! -PUM!!!! [Syren just smashed the ground with her face] -Oooorooo.... -Well, see you later, 'till next chapter. Syren say goodbye. -G-goodbye! [Crying] -Don't make a scene. Ok bye!!! We expect for your reviews. 


	2. Sessha wa

Hi… first of all…. Sumimasen, sumimasen, hounto ni sumimasen!!!!! Now, hoping that you have forgiven, but not forgotten me…  
  
This is the second chapter… and hopefully in this week I will finish it… R&R…  
  
//KAORU'S BEDROOM//  
  
-Kaoru has just put on her pajama, when she heard a knock coming from her door's other side…  
  
-Kaoru-dono, can I come in de gozaru ka?  
  
-Yes you can come in Kenshin…  
  
-Answered the girl.  
  
-When Kenshin opened the door, he suppressed a gasp and almost had a heart attack, or maybe (by the way that he looked) he was having it at the moment, he grabbed his chest as if could avoid his heart from jumping out of it, started to sweat and his eyes changed, fighting for the one that would take over the situation. And the only reason was…the half dressed girl in front of him.  
  
-How do I look?  
  
-Asked Kaoru, who was wearing a white plain silk top pajama… the fabric was a little transparent, with short pants and strapped shirt attached to her body.  
  
*And she asks?!! She looks so HOT!... let me take over! … this is heaven and I'm going to enjoy it!*  
  
-Said the Hitokiri with a strange grin in his face.  
  
~Don't… lose… your… grip…~  
  
*What!?... Are you crazy!?... I mean…LOOK AT HER!!!!  
  
~That's… precisely… what… I'm… doing…~  
  
-Kenshin, are you going to answer me? Any day sooner?  
  
-Y-y-y-you look… b-beautiful…  
  
-Said the red haired man trying not to lose control of him. And trying to catch his breath.  
  
-Thanks. Misao sent it to me. She said that is what occidental people wear and that I have to try it.  
  
-Commented the girl with a smile.  
  
^*~God bless Misao and the whole occident~*^  
  
-So… what's the matter, Kenshin?   
  
-She asked wile sitting on her futon.  
  
^Ok… now or never…^  
  
-Thought Kenshin, moving forward slowly as he entered in the room and sited in front of her.  
  
-Well… Sessha came to tell you something.  
  
-He was made a hand of nerves. And felt like after said that he was getting a weight from over him.  
  
-What is it?  
  
-At that moment one of the strapless of Kaoru's shirt slits down revealing a little part of her breast, provoking that Kenshin felt such a lack of air, while his hair was covering his eyes and his heartbeats were felt on his throat…  
  
-Kenshin! Are you all right?  
  
-Asked Kaoru getting closer to the swordsman, trying to help him.  
  
*That's it!... I don't care anything!... I can't stand it anymore!!*  
  
Screamed Battousai. Suddenly Kaoru felt Kenshin's lips pressed against hers in a very passionate kiss that she corresponded with the same passion.  
  
Kenshin/ Battousai were caressing Kaoru's back, when Kenshin / Rurouni took over again, and got apart from Kaoru.  
  
-I-I'm sorry Kaoru-dono, Sessha… didn't want to...  
  
-It's ok, Kenshin… really…  
  
-Said the girl with a sad smile on her face.  
  
-"He's apologizing for kissing me".  
  
-She thought sadly.  
  
-Well…Sessha…  
  
-Kenshin, how many times I have to tell you that you're not unworthy!?  
  
-While she talked, the other strapless slits down her shoulder.  
  
*LET ME OUT!! LET ME OUT FOR GODNESS SAKE!!!*  
  
-Begged the hitokiri, who was trapped in a kind of cage.  
  
~She's not provoking you! ... On purpose…~  
  
*Her eyes… her lips… her body… her skin… she's the temptation made flesh and blood!*  
  
~…~  
  
-Kaoru noticed the gold-amber sparks in Kenshin`s eyes.  
  
-"It looks like he is fighting against battousai… but why?"  
  
Thought the girl getting closer to him, wanting to see what was happening.  
  
-Kenshin, are you ok?... it looks like you are fighting against battousai, but you are not angry… a-are you?  
  
-She asked being a little scared. He noticed this and held her hand to comfort her.  
  
-Sessha will never hurt you, Kaoru-dono.  
  
-Answered the rurouni with a smile.  
  
-KENSHIN!  
  
-ORO!?  
  
-Kaoru turned around giving her back at Kenshin.  
  
-B-but Kaoru-dono…  
  
-No buts Kenshin, if you continue calling yourself Sessha, I will never talk to you again!  
  
-She said with a determination tone in her voice, while the wind played with her hair, revealing her uncovered back.  
  
*Muahahahahahahahaha!!!!!*  
  
-Laughed battousai, getting out of his cage…  
  
~What are you going to do?~  
  
-An evilish smile was drawn in battousai's face.  
  
*In first place… this!*  
  
~Let me go!!!~  
  
-Yelled the rurouni who was now in battousai's place inside the cage.  
  
////  
  
-As I sad at the beginning, I'm really sorry, but I promise I will finish it…  
  
-You should 'coz is already written!! All you had to do was passed it to the computer!!!!  
  
-What was that? Looks like there's a fly or some bug… OH NO! It's a talking bacterium!!! Nobel price, here I come! I discovered the first multi-cellular talking organism that is smaller than a bug!  
  
-I'M NOT SO FREAKIN' SMALL!!! PUT ME AT MY NORMAL SIZE NOW!!!  
  
-You're right you're even smaller.  
  
-Don't dare…. To shrink me!!!!  
  
-What? That you're smaller than a baby shrimp? I knew that already… ok, I'll fix the problem right now…  
  
I put her over a microscope and connected a super microphone.  
  
-I'M NOT THAT SMALL!!!  
  
-We can see you and hear you loud and clear, there's no need to shout.  
  
-Sorry.  
  
-Ok, say goodbye.  
  
-Why? We've just arrived!  
  
-Because this is not about you.  
  
-Now I see. I lost my dream making this fic and you get all the credit. Is not fair!!  
  
Mysteriously something hitted her head and now she's fast asleep. Well then bye. R&R. 


End file.
